


the request

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: five sentence fic prompted by @shae-c-art: "Gabe lets Jesse borrow his car for a date."





	

Jesse shifted his weight on his feet and rubbed his hands on his pants before he realized he was moving, and immediately stilled. 

Showing weakness now would be like blood in the water, and while Jesse didn't expect an outright rejection, he knew the Commander wouldn't make this easy.

Gabe’s eyebrows hung heavy over his eyes and his expression stilled, emotionless like he was receiving a mission report or intimidating an enemy into spilling their secrets.

Jesse straightened his back and stared back at Gabe, and finally felt a frisson of excitement as Gabe bent his head to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Fill up the tank before you bring her back,” he said, and Jesse pumped his fist in triumph; as he ran out the door to the garage, finally having received permission to drive the old Chevy Impala that he'd been drooling over since the first time Gabriel took him for a spin, Gabe shouted after him, “no sex in there! I'll know if you so much as _look_ at his junk!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
